Forbidden Love Under The Sakura Tree
by Gaarin96
Summary: A random love DeiSaku story. However, it's discontinued. For now. It explains in the last chapter. Thanks guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto (: **

Forbidden Love Under The Sakura Tree

Sakura ran from the hidden leaf hospital, her soft pink hair blowing in the wind behind her. Behind her she could hear Naruto screaming her name telling her to come back, but she couldn't do it, he had hurt her, betrayed her trust. She carried on running, out of the village gates, scaring the guards as she ran past, sliver tears streaming down her face.

She slowed down to a fast walk after running for a while and completely stopped when she realised it was night already.

"Hmmm… I didn't even notice the sunset… How depressing, it's my favourite time of day. Now, where can I go…"

"_Over there!_"  
>Sakura groaned, her innerself had decided to pay her a visit,<p>

"What do you want?"

"_Hmphh, Its late at night, I'm only trying to help you know,_"

She ignored her but looked to where her innerself had indicated, sure enough there was a small gap in the bushes that seemed interesting, and it seemed small enough to fit her body through… Just.

After, slightly, forcing herself through the gap, she gasped before being interrupted,

"_You need to lay off the sweets hunny,_"  
>"Ughh, shut up,"<br>"_Again, I'm only trying to help,_"  
>And with that inner Sakura sank back into the darkness of her mind.<p>

She walked forward to the huge Sakura tree infront of her. It was in full bloom and the branches were twisted and intertwined so gracefully while being gently nudged by the warm breeze, made them look they were dancing. The top of the tree was slightly leaning to bend over the glittering lake in the middle of the clearing, which, with the branches, created the perfect little place to relax without being noticed.

Meanwhile…

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Shut up Tobi, un,"  
>"But Sempai, Tobi is a good boy!"<br>"Tobi,"  
>"But…"<p>

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP TOBI IM GONNA BLOW YOU TO PIECES, UN!"

"Sorry Sempai…"

To himself,

"Ughh, I'm almost out of chakra, un, where can we land for the night… Aha!"

Deidara had of course spotted the clearing with the Sakura tree and lake and there was a small shack that was hidden behind a cluster of trees. But what had really caught his attention, was the lone chakra that seemed to be coming from that clearing, he landed his clay bird and hopped down, Tobi copied his moves exactly and Deidara sighed.

"Go and set up in the shack Tobi, theres something I wanna check out, un."

And with that the strode their opposite ways.

"Sempai seems awfully mad tonight, maybe I can play some cards with him when he gets back! Yeah, Tobi thinks he'll like that"

Deidara strode round the lake towards where the chakra was coming from. He stopped about 20 metres away before removing his cloak and masking his chakra.

Sakura's stomach rumbled as she routed through her small backpack before removing an apple she'd managed to swipe from the reception on her way out of the hospital. Her stomach churned,

"The hospital,"

She groaned remembering all that had happened to her that day. She knew it was childish running away like that, but Naruto had just upset her so much. She started regretting ever leaving, but she knew she couldn't go back now without smashing Naruto through a wall or two, and that surely wouldn't help Tsunade to forgive her for running away.

"Why is everything so complicated when Naruto is involved,"

She thought to herself,

"_Because he's a dim-whitted knuckle head,_"

"Yeah, but he's my best friend, and I don't see how I can forgive him now,"

"_You can't just run all your like Sakura, you need to grow some ba…_ "  
>"Shhh, theres someone nearby!"<p>

"_You idiot, they can't hear me!_"

"But I don't need you distracting me if they're the enemy!"

When she didn't get a reply she took a kunai out of her bag and crept out of from her hiding place. She looked left and right but couldn't seem to see anyone, so she straightened up and decided it was just paranoia so she took the chance to get some water. She returned and was startled to find a blonde guy sitting where she was just moments before, instantly she reached for her kunai, but it wasn't there, she'd left it by the lake.  
>"Damn,"<p>

She thought to herself.  
>"At least it looks like he's sleeping,"<br>Right on cue, he opened one blue eye lazily, the other covered by a blonde bang,

"So you're the chakra I felt earlier, un"

He looked familiar, but Sakura couldn't think where she'd seen him before,

"Who are you? And why did you follow my chakra?"

Just then she noticed his headband,  
>"So he's from the hidden rock, but why is there a slash through his headband…"<br>"_Who cares, he's cute!_"

As much as she hated her innerself, she couldn't disagree, there was something about the way his bang fell carelessly over his sky blue eyes and the way the rest of his hair was held by a ribbon in a half-up half-down style and the way he stared at her lazily just screamed cute, but then something clicked and Sakura went into battle mode,  
>"<em>Woah! What are you doing?<em>"

Her innself screamed at her

"_Don't deprive me of him, you can't deny it! If you don't make a move on him because of that Sasuke kid, get over yourself!_"

The sudden mention of _his _name startled her a bit, but she regained herself and hissed back,  
>"His headband, it has a slash through it,"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"_Yeah, so?_"  
>She groaned at her own idioticness,<br>"He's an Akatsuki,"

"_Really, but he seems so harmless…_"

She groaned again and lunged at him, he was fully awake now and he appeared infront of her and grabbed her wrist before she could do anything, she gasped, he was fast,

"What do you think your doing, un?"

His breath was hot on her neck, which made a slight blush rise to her cheeks, she thanked any god out there that it was dark, she breathed,

"You're an Akatsuki,"

"Yeah, so, un?"

"You're an S-ranked criminal! You could of tried to kill me, so I lunged before you could,"

"Yeah, un, but I didn't. Besides who said I wanted to kill you?"

Sakura was taken back by this comment, he gently released her grip and sat back down in _her _space, she didn't question him though, she was tired, and he seemed almost out of chakra anyway, so she sat down infront of him and leant back on her hands. Her innerself returned and seemed satisfied she hadn't damaged him in any way, even though he was an Akatsuki. Sometimes her innerself was more like Ino than her, but she was grateful she didn't say anything and took a minute to enjoy the peace. But that was short lived when the Akatsuki appeared infront of her face, his eyes searching her face for something, making her squeal. He put his hand to her mouth and she mentally slapped her forehead and regretted putting that kunai down, he sighed and pulled back, although his hand stayed on her mouth,

"Be quiet, un,"

He took his hand off her mouth, and quickly hid it with his other hand, which to Sakura seemed a bit strange,

"Hey, umm, why did you hide your hands like that all of a sudden?"

He seemed to be disappointed that she'd noticed,  
>"Because I'm not proud of my hands, un,"<p>

Sakura looked at his face and he looked away, he seemed genuinely embarrassed, and her curiosity got the better of her. She crawled forward and knelt infront of him, while he sat cross legged and was slightly pouting, she couldn't help the thought that he looked extremely adorable again, and cursed her teenage hormones.

"Can I see them?"

She asked, hoping he'd say yes,

"No,"

He said flatly, and her heart sank a little, she went for a different tactic, she pouted,

"Pwetty Pweasseee,"

She begged, still pouting, he sighed and slightly shifted, but he was still reluctant to show her, she tried one last time, but without words, and fluttered her eyelashes and pouted, again, and she looked like an innocent child,

"For gods sake fine, un!"

Her innerself puched the air with a dramatic 'Yeah!' for her triumph. He handed her his hands and she examined them, the back seemed to be normal, but just then something licked her, he flinched and tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him, even though her innerself was screaming with panic. Eventually he gave up trying to pull his hands away, and gave her an apologetic look as she flipped them over. Her inner Sakura screamed inside for the second time, but she seemed quite, intrigued by what she saw. On the palms of his hands were 2 small mouths, but after she caught a glimpse of them, he pulled them back and hid them again.

"Now you know, un,"

"Well I don't think you should be embarrassed about them,"

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Those _THINGS_ are _EXTREMLY _creepy!_"

"You don't, un?"

He asked, searching her face for something, for the second time that night. He laughed softly,

"What's your name pinky?"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno, and yours?"

"Deidara, and that's all you need to know, un. Sakura huh, seems a fitting name considering the tree were under, which reminds me, your from the leaf, so why are you all the way out here, on your own?"

"I ran away, why are you out here?"

He just shrugged,

"A mission,"

She instantly tensed, and Deidara seemed to notice,

"Don't worry, I'm not out to destroy Konoha just yet, un,"

He gave her a wink which gave her butterflies in her tummy, for the second time she cursed her teenage hormones.

"Well, I should get back to Tobi, you coming, un?"

Sakura was shocked and just stared at Deidara, gawking,

"Well you can't stay under this tree all night can you, it's getting pretty cold,"

Just then Sakura tuned into her surroundings and found herself shivering, but could she really trust this Akatsuki she'd just met…


	3. Chapter 3

"Tobi…?"

Where could that dumb bastard be ….

"DEIDARA SEMPAI!"  
>"Ugh,"<p>

The blonde grunted at the sudden impact of the orange masked man, although he wondered if he really was a 'man' considering his personality, and how high his voice was,  
>"Guess I'll never know, un,"<p>

He thought as he realised Tobi never showed anyone what was under his mask, and he doubted that that was about to change. Sakura stood awkwardly in the doorframe watching the scene before her with slight amusement. She giggled as Deidara attempted to get up but the masked man just pushed him down again and bounced on his stomach making him cringe and give her a look that told her she should shut up. Tobi followed Deidara's gaze and looked at Sakura through the small hole in his mask… She was very pretty, and seemed a very strong kunoichi. Tobi liked her immediately. He got up off Deidara, ran and gave her a hug; she laughed softly and hugged him back. Deidara scratched the back of his head.

"You don't know what your getting yourself into, un"  
>Tobi pulled back from his hug, grabbed Sakura's arms and gazed at her face through the small hole again. She was indeed very pretty he thought for the second time that night. He wondered what his sempai wanted with her, but he shrugged it off and let her come in, shutting the door behind her.<p>

"Deidara sempai, I set out some cards, I thought we could play some to help cheer you up, you seem a bit sad sempai, and Tobi doesn't like it when his sempai is sad!"

Sakura laughed at the childishness in his voice, and pouted when Deidara declined saying he was too depleted of chakra and just wanted to sleep, Tobi hung his head to show how upset he was and Sakura butted in,  
>"I'll have a few games with you Tobi,"<p>

Deidara eyed her carefully. No one was ever nice to Tobi, he was just an annoying, immature, stupid, irritating person who no one wanted around, apart from Pein, so he must have his reasons, but why was she being so nice to him. It puzzled Deidara and stood watching as Tobi excitedly handed a stack of cards to Sakura, she shuffled them delicately and handed half to Tobi and they started playing snap.

"You don't know what your getting yourself into,"

He said again, Sakura just glared at him and with that he left the room.

She watched him leave and thought to herself,

"Wait, where am I going to sleep…"

She finished up her game with Tobi and left him to pack it away. She knew it was mean, but he was the one know had wanted to play it, plus she wanted to speak to Deidara. She knocked gently on his door and waited for an answer. When she was told to come in she walked in and looked at the room. It was dark and very dusty, but she could still see there were only 2 beds. A single and a double, which of course, Deidara was on. She walked over and sat on the single, he looked at her through his now loose hair.

"What are you doing, un?"

She looked at him questioningly,  
>"What, you honestly expect me to share a bed with Tobi? I can barely stand to be in the same room with the guy, let alone in the same bed,"<p>

He shuddered at the thought of sharing the same bed as the orange masked man. Sakura groaned lightly but got up and padded over to the double bed, she sat down reluctantly and eyed him.

"What, un?"

"Nothing, just don't try anything while I'm asleep yeah,"

"Ugh, please! As if, I'm not _that_ desperate!"

"Ha, so you are desperate,"

She said cheekily giving him a light punch on his arm. Deidara blushed slightly embarrassed by the comment, suddenly an idea sprang to his mind and a smile played on his lips. He brought his face close to hers and looked at her, she stared back her emerald eyes full of worry. He smirked at this and put his lips close to her ear and whispered,

"So what if I am desperate, un, not very often I get to be in the same room with a girl,"

He brought his hand to her face, by now she was blushing furiously which made him laugh, and he pulled back winked at her and sprang under the covers. Sakura just glared at him but after about 5 minutes gave up with her deathly stare, got under the covers too and faced the opposite way to him.

The sun beat down on Sakura's face forcing her to wake up to be met with a mess of blonde.

"I thought you told _ME_ not to try anything, un,"

Said Deidara, his voice still rough from sleep. It took a while for what he'd said to sink in before she realised she was hugging his bare chest. She could feel his muscles rippling under her small arms and couldn't help but look. She was surprised at the results. His body was toned and muscular that looked pretty tanned, and altogether fit.  
>"<em>CHA-CHING,<em>"

Her innerself screeched through her thoughts causing Sakura to wince at the sudden noise. She took her arms from around Deidara, reluctantly, and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry,"

She said,

"At least I didn't punch you or anything, I'm known for my sleeping habits,"

She giggled nervously, Deidara eyed her and shrugged.

"It's alright, un. You kept me pretty warm anyway pinky, thanks for that,"

He winked at her, for about the millionth time. In the short amount of time she'd known him, she'd learnt that he was a big flirt, or at least he seemed to be. But he was hot, there was no way anyone could deny it, even if his hair did make him look a _teensy _bit like a girl. But she guessed that didn't really matter because they both had to go their separate ways soon enough. Her heart sank a little at this thought, but she pushed it aside and decided it was no good just sitting in bed moping so she threw the covers off herself and went to the 'living room.' She wasn't surprised to see Tobi was already up. She gave him a smile to acknowledge him and went outside to the lake. She screamed back into the shack,

"I'm going to the lake for a wash, don't come out till I'm back,"

She was replied with an enthusiastic 'yes' from Tobi and a grunt from Deidara, she didn't expect anything less. She smiled to herself and walked to the lake.

Deidara looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was sticking up like it did every morning, his voice was the same, and he looked like the usual Deidara. But something was off, he felt light-headed and his stomach was full of butterflies. The thing was he didn't feel ill, just different, he couldn't quite work out what it was though, and that puzzled him. His thoughts wandered back to Sakura and the butterflies seemed to flutter even more and he had to grab the dusty dressing table for support. When he managed to regain himself he stroked a brush through his hair and went to sit with Tobi until Sakura came back.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura paced by the side of the glinting lake looking at herself in the water, small ripples created by a gentle breeze blurred her image slightly so she sighed and gave up. She stripped down and got in the water. It was cool and refreshing against her bare pale skin and it relaxed her slightly. She looked into the water; she could see some small fish bravely swimming around her legs while tadpoles gazed at them admiringly from a distance. She sighed again and thought about how these little fish have such simple peaceful lives. Their lifespan was short and within that short amount of time, they found their soul mate and had a family of their own and eventually they died and floated to the bed of the lake. She was so jealous of these fish, she hadn't even had her first kiss yet! She thought she should be grateful, but she still couldn't help feeling it, sometimes life just wasn't fair. She thought back to the day before and tears welled up in her eyes. How could Naruto, of all people, go along with the assassination of Sasuke Uchiha? Sakura just couldn't understand how they could all go along with it! It just wasn't right, he was their friend and they'd been searching for him all this time and Naruto had just decided now that 'it is for the best'! How could he have such a sudden change of heart, she didn't still love him, she got over that a long time ago, it was just a silly girls crush after all. She sighed and peered at her reflection again, she had changed so much.  
>"<em>Sakura, you have to see everyone elses point of view, if Sasuke really had wanted to come back now, don't you think he would have done so already?"<em>

Her innerself seemed extremely calm, and seemed to be trying to comfort her which was unusual, but she wasn't going to complain about it.

"I guess,"

She had to agree, but she just couldn't imagine Sasuke having to be murdered,

"If anyone should be murdered, it should be Itachi for making him go down this road,"

After she'd finished washing herself and hair with the little bottle of shampoo and shower gel she'd found on the dressing table of the shack she got out wrapped a towel round herself (Also from the shack) and started the short walk back.

By now Deidara was pacing, why he didn't know. He still couldn't shake Sakura from his mind. He kept thinking about how they would have to separate soon, but for some reason, he didn't want to, did she feel the same way? He hoped she did, it wasn't like he could go back to Konoha with her, and he would get taken in by the Anbu and interrogated and eventually killed. He didn't want to take her back to the Akatsuki, he didn't want to go back himself, but that was the only option he had right now. Maybe he could make Pein take her on as their medical nin, he didn't know, all he knew is he didn't want to leave her so soon. The thing was, he didn't know if he generally had feelings for her, or if he was so sexually frustrated for not being with a girl for so long.

"_What the fuck do you mean 'been with a girl for so long' your still a virgin you bellend,"_

"Shut up, un. I didn't mean it like that, I just meant, ughh, never mind."  
>He decided not to retaliate to his innerself, he didn't want to be in an even worse mood when Sakura came in.<p>

Right on cue she burst through the door, and walked straight into Deidara. The sudden impact made her squeal and jump with surprise… Causing the towel too fall from around her slender body. Deidara couldn't help himself, he stared at her while she quickly yanked up the towel from the floor blushing 10 shades of red and scurrying off to the room. Deidara stared after her blushing furiously before looking down at his hands and started to fiddle with his fingers. He looked up at Tobi and was relived he was entertaining himself with his cards.

"Good,"

He thought,

"At least he didn't see her,"

He didn't know why he was so bothered but he felt sort of protective towards her. They were both still blushing furiously when Sakura walked out of the room, now fully clothed, and avoiding Deidara's gaze.

"Ummm,"

Deidara chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head,

"I'm err, really sorry about that, un,"

Sakura looked up at him, her emerald orbs still full of embarrassment and smiled at him weakly.

"It's… It's okay, it wasn't your fault,"

She managed, her throat was extremely dry and hoarse, she glanced over at Tobi, Deidara noticed.

"It's okay, un. He didn't see,"

Sakura sighed, at least she still had a little dignity. If Deidara ever mentioned it, she could just deny it, especially if Tobi hadn't seen her … Right? 


	5. Chapter 5

Tobi giggled to himself dirtily and slowly turned off his sharringan.

"Poor Sakura-Chan,"

He thought as he rolled the picture of the innocent, unknowing girl in hands.

"I dread to think what would happen to your precious, clean reputation if anyone saw this,"

He smiled to himself and thought of all the blackmails Deidara could use against her if he had this picture, he only took it for his sempai after all. This was purely for the fact it was clear that Deidara likes her, maybe he didn't know himself, but Tobi sure did. He chuckled again darkly and stared at the picture.

"Maybe,"

He thought again,

"Maybe I'll just make a copy for Deidara, and keep one for myself, I still need my_ own_ entertainment after all,"

And with that he slyly slid the picture within the folds of his heavy cloak.


	6. Chapter 6

Deidara stared at Tobi in awe, did he just hear Tobi _giggle? _And not in his usual way either, it was more, dark and menacing…  
>"Nahh, it's just me imagining things, I mean my head is all over the place right now right? I mean I just saw Sakura… <em>naked.<em> I'm not complaining though. I mean you can tell she's Tsunade's apprentice, she's inherited certain 'ahem' traits from that insanely strong woman."  
>The tongues inside Deidara's mouth hands started going crazy as he let his imagination run wild, but was briefly interrupted by Sakura.<br>"Umm, Deidara-Kun, you have a, umm, nose bleed,"

Deidara looked away blushing and furiously rubbed his nose with his arm and quickly looked back at Sakura who was giggling slightly. Deidara stared at her, she stared back, and something glazed across her eyes, what it was Deidara wasn't sure.

Sakura glanced at him again, and without thinking stepped towards him and pressed herself against his still bare chest. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him.

All of a sudden his lips came crashing down on hers, softly grazing them at first, but getting fiercer with every second that went by. He slowly traced her bottom lip with his tongue asking permission to enter, she gladly obliged and their tongues wrestled with eachothers, but finally Deidara won. He explored the caverns of her mouth and brushed his tongue against hers making her moan slightly, this pleased Deidara and he moved his hands to the small of her back and pressed her against him even further, while she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Behind this Tobi coughed gently at first. No response. He coughed again, a little louder. Again no response. So he coughed a third time, really loud and Deidara reluctantly pulled away. Both of their chests were heaving up and down, and they were slightly out of breath. Out of the corner of his eye, Tobi saw Deidara glaring at him with a stare that told him he shouldn't have done anything, but he had just felt so awkward.

"…. To-Tobi is going to-to go out for a little while, umm, I'll stay out for a long time Sempai,"

Deidara just nodded and turned back to Sakura. Tobi scurried out of the door before anything else went on infront of him…

Deidara just rolled his eye. Sakura was staring at him, her eyes as wide as saucers, and her breathing was still shaky, though his had evened out. He smirked and grabbed her around her waist pulling her into him again, his smirk grew as her breath caught at the sudden contact. But of course, Sakura being Sakura, she quickly regained herself and trailed her fingers up from his stomach, lingering over his strange tattoo that covered the entire left half of his chest, causing him to shiver. She half smiled at that and continued up until her fingers were playing with his soft loose locks. They found their way to his neck and she pushed his head to hers, and they shared another kiss. This one not as aggressive and needy, but much more passionate and meaningful.

Tobi walked round the side of the lake towards the trees where he couldn't be seen. He quickly glanced back to the little shack when in his hiding spot, and when he was sure he couldn't be seen, he twisted his ring three times. Almost instantly, a hologram of an orange haired man, with lots of piercings and grey ringed eyes appeared infront of Tobi.

"What do you want Madara?"

The man's hair was slightly messy and had only baggy trousers on. And even though he wore a calm expression on his face, Madara could tell he was pissed off at the interruption. Madara smirked under his mask at the realisation that Pein must be with Konan. He decided to push the rinnegan owners buttons a little further before he got down to business.

"Ohh, you know,"

He said in Tobi's voice,  
>"I only wanted a chat, nothing too important! Tobi was just bored!"<br>Pein's features showed anger for a split second before he regained himself and the un-readable mask was put on once more.  
>"Madara,"<br>He said darkly. Madara chuckled and replied,  
>"Don't worry, you know I wouldn't interrupt your little fucking session for no reason,"<p>

Pein stiffened, and this time didn't try to hide his anger. A dark aura emanated from him but Madara stood his ground and continued.  
>"I seemed to have stumbled onto a very unusual girl Pein,"<br>"I take no interest in what you do in your spare time Madara,"  
>His single eye glinted under his mask,<br>"She is the Hokage's apprentice,"  
>Pein raised an eyebrow and frowned. Madara carried on,<br>"I can tell that she is extremely close to surpassing the monstrous woman already, and she would be a great asset to Akatsuki. It also seems that Deidara has a great interest in her."  
>Pein's eyebrow raised further and for a moment he looked lost in thought. Finally he replied,<br>"Do what you will with the girl, and as for Deidara's association with her."  
>He thought again,<br>"Let it continue if she is to join. I agree, she would be a great asset to us and if she returns Deidara's interest she will join us more willingly."  
>Then added darkly,<br>"Not like she would have a choice in the matter,"

Madara slowly nodded his head in agreement,  
>"It's settled then,"<p>

He stated, more to himself, rather than Pein,  
>"I shall wait for those two to finish what they are doing and inform Sakura that she is to join Akatsuki. Oh, and tell Konan I said hi,"<br>Pein glared and flickered out of sight while Madara stood chuckling to himself. He felt for the pair's chakra and found it wasn't spiking, which he thought was strange, but he ignored it and thought it safe to return.

As Madara walked back, he slowly slipped back into his immature form that was known as 'Tobi'. He found it fun playing such a role, and it was amusing to watch the way Deidara always reacted to it. Though he would never really admit it, he was getting slightly attached to the blonde Iwa nin, though, he never really could understand his 'art' as Deidara so called it.  
>"But,"<p>

He thought to himself,  
>"It's better than that Sasori's view on 'art'. Stuffing real people and using them as puppets, that's just downright creepy. That's the only reason I'm glad he's gone, though his skills were incredibly useful."<br>He stopped briefly as he realised something,  
>"This girl, Sakura, is the one who killed Sasori. She is clearly very skilled indeed, and may prove more useful to us than originally thought. And in more ways than one…" <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Tobi peered round the slightly ajar door to the shack and when he found it empty walked in.  
>"They must be in the bedroom,"<p>

He thought, and ran to knock on the door. 

"SAKURA-CHAN!"  
>Naruto screamed through the forest. Behind him he could hear Sai and Kakashi's breathing, it was heavy. His was too, but he couldn't give up, not on Sakura-Chan. He knew she would take the news badly, but he never thought she would run away and leave Konoha so easily. He shuddered at the familiarity of the scenario unfolding before him and pushed the dark thoughts that were creeping up in him to the back of his mind.<br>"N-Naruto,"  
>Kakashi said behind him, his voice faltering from exhaustion. Naruto sighed inwardly and decided to ignore the copy nin. But when he felt a sudden surge of chakra behind him and Kakashi and Sai were stood infront of him, holding a net, he instantly regretted his decision. He collided with the net and entangled himself within it. Behind him he heard Kakashi sigh. They jumped down from the trees to a small clearing, while Naruto thrashed around in the net.<br>"Calm down Naruto,"  
>Kakashi said boredly,<br>"THEN LET ME OUT OFTHIS GOD-DAMN NET!"

Kakashi sighed again,  
>"Not until you can promise to let us rest here for the night, we know you want to find Sakura, we all do, but we don't have as much chakra and stamina as you do to continue looking for her. We've been at it for 17 hours straight, me and Sai are exhausted Naruto, and I can tell you are too,"<br>Naruto stopped thrashing and looked at the copy nin. He always acted so cool, it was so annoying! How could he think we could just take a break because they got a little tired! Then again, looking at the masked ninja and the pale, emotionless Sai from Root, he had to admit they did look a lot more than a 'little exhausted'.  
>They both had sweat dripping from their faces, and some had seeped into Kakashi's mask, making it stick to his face more than it usually did. They're eyes were sunken and dulled, and although Naruto didn't want to admit it, they looked like they could do with a rest. Although he wasn't as bad looking as the other two nins, he thought he must look pretty bad himself, so he decided to agree. <p>

Tobi stood banging on the door for a good 5 minutes before a fuming Deidara opened it and gave him the gravest look he could possibly muster. Inside Tobi's head he could hear Madara giggle darkly with amusement which made Tobi want to laugh, but he was afraid if he did, 'Sempai' might hurt him. This made Madara laugh even more.  
>"What Tobi, un? I thought you said you were going to be a very long time or whatever?"<p>

He rubbed his eyes and didn't bother to stifle his yawn,  
>"But Sempai,"<br>Madara giggled again,  
>"Tobi has been gone for almost 3 hours now! And Pein has contacted Tobi and told me to speak to Sakura-Chan,"<br>At the mention of her name, Sakura appeared at the door in a silk nighty and was rubbing her eyes. Deidara snaked an arm around her waist and held her while they both looked at Tobi expectantly. Tobi felt nervous.  
>"Umm, Uhh, Sakura-C-Chan,"<br>Tobi began,  
>"Pein-Sama has, umm, asked me to, uhh, ask you if you, umm, well, wantedtojoinakatsuki,"<p>

He finished hastily.  
>Sakura blinked and scrunched up her nose in confusion,<br>"What was the last part sorry Tobi, I couldn't understand?"  
>"Pein, umm, wants to know if you will, umm, I mean want to, umm, jointheakatsuki?"<p>

Sakura blinked again and a shadow came across her face. Tobi didn't like the look and shuddered at the intensity of it,  
>"Again Tobi, say the last part again. But clearly!"<br>She jabbed a finger to his chest and sent him stumbling back a few feet before he regained himself and cleared his throat. He held his head high and stuck his chest out, and looked absolutely ridiculous. Deidara smirked at the sight before him, and Sakura just elbowed him playfully while trying to hide a smile of her own,  
>"Pein-Sama wants to know if Sakura-Chan would like to join the Akatsuki,"<p>

Sakura's smile wiped clean off her face, along with Deidara's and they both stared at him,  
>"Wh-What… Why me? No- I- No, I would not like to join Tobi!"<br>"Aww, but Sakura-Chan! Pein said if you say no… Tobi will have to kill you,"  
>Sakura recoiled and itched her ear. Had she heard right…? The last part of Tobi's sentence was so dark, so, so scary. It had sounded like he actually meant it. For the first time in a long time, Sakura felt scared,<br>"Wou-would you really kill me though Tobi?"

"Of course Sakura-Chan,"  
>Tobi shrugged, and Sakura shivered, it was the same menacing tone as before,<br>"If Pein orders it, Tobi does it,"  
>Deidara and Sakura just stared at the masked man in awe. Sakura hung her head slightly in defeat and a tear escaped her eyes,<br>"I guess I have no choice then,"  
>She sniffed and hung her head lower so her hair covered her face. Deidara's arms tightened around her waist, and his hand licked her affectionately to try and comfort her. She smiled to herself, sniffed again and looked up at him,<br>"Don't worry Deidara. You'll be there with me, so its not like I'll be all alone, right,"  
>She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes and Deidara's heart sank. Though he was slightly happy that he wouldn't have to part from her as soon as he'd thought, but he still didn't want this life for her, he didn't even want it for himself…<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

AHHH ! Sorry I took so long to update ! I've been busy revising and stuff ^^ 3

At the crack of dawn, Naruto was up. Though it was to be expected. He packed all his things away and paced round the camp waiting for Sai and Kakashi to wake. Time went on, and Naruto became more and more impatient. The sun rose higher into the sky and through the leaves, a single beam of light hit the centre of the camp. Naruto decided to occupy himself with this for now.

About 15 minutes later, Sai was up, packed and now sat next to Naruto watching Kakashi. He stirred and turned over to face the pair. Drool had seeped through his mask and had made a huge wet patch on the blue material. Naruto burst into laughter and didn't stop for a whole 5 minutes, even Sai had a genuine smile on his usually emotionless face. Naruto had to clutch his sides because they were hurting. He wiped a tear from his eye and turned back to the copy nin who was still sound asleep.

Sakura hugged Deidara from behind and pushed her face into his warm back. She hummed a tune to herself that Deidara didn't know and she sighed. Tobi was sat behind her and watched her the entire time, unmoving. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle beating of Deidara's clay bird, which lulled Sakura into a light sleep.  
>She awoke to someone poking her in the back. She turned and found it was Tobi prodding her with his finger. She turned round to him and glared, he pulled his finger back and hung his head. Despite the fact Sakura knew he wasn't as dumb and innocent as he made out, she couldn't help but soften her eyes and smile, he was still, after all, adorable, in his own way. Tobi looked up and saw her smiling and he giggled. Her smile grew and he shouted,<br>"SEMPAI! SAUKRA-CHAN IS AWAKE!"  
>Deidara emerged from the trees and she suddenly took in her surroundings, they were in a small clearing in the middle of who knows where.<br>"Good, un,"  
>He said smiling. He walked over, grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her off the clay bird then kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled when they broke apart and hugged him. His grip tightened on her waist, bringing her closer to him and he rested his head on hers. They stayed like this for a while till Tobi broke the silence.<br>"Umm, sempai. Shouldn't we take Sakura-Chan in to see Leader-Sama now?"  
>He said shyly, while poking the tips of his fingers together. Deidara sighed and pulled away from Sakura,<br>"For once, your right, un. Leader doesn't like to be kept waiting, just like Sasori no Danna…"  
>Sakura cringed, remembering it was her who killed Deidara's former partner. He smiled comfortingly at her and took her hand. He pulled her and behind her she heard Tobi screaming. She turned and laughed. Deidara's clay bird was slowly shrinking, with Tobi still on it. She turned back and looked up at Deidara, he was looking down at her smiling, she smiled too and they continued to walk hand in hand.<p>

Naruto was at the head of the group again, Kakashi and Sai trailing behind. Suddenly Naruto stopped and Kakashi and Sai nearly bumped into him.  
>"What is it Naruto?"<br>The copy nin asked,  
>"I can sense Sakura-Chan's chakra. Its not her, but it might give us a lead."<br>He quickly darted off to the left and entered the clearing with the Sakura tree. Sai and Kakashi followed suit and entered the clearing. Kakashi could now recognise Sakura's chakra, though it was only small. He bit his thumb, and did some hand seals, a small 'poof' and Pakkun appeared.  
>"Whaddaya want Kakashi?"<br>The small ninkin cocked his head and blinked.  
>"I need you to help us track Sakura Pakkun. It's urgent."<br>The small dog nodded and said,  
>"I can sense a small trace of her chakra by that tree over there, she left there a day ago, I'll go and investigate and tell you what I find,"<br>Kakashi nodded and watched as Pakkun galloped over to the tree.  
>After a few minutes, the ninkin returned,<br>"Sakura has definitely been here, though she wasn't alone. It seems she walked around the lake to somewhere, would you like me to investigate Kakashi?"  
>"Yes please Pakkun. Do you recognise the other chakra that was there?"<br>"Unfortunately, I recognise it, but I can't remember where I've felt it before,"  
>Kakashi nodded and called Naruto over. Pakkun scampered to the side of the lake and started sniffing.<br>"What is it Kakashi sensei?"  
>Naruto looked at his sensei expectantly. Kakashi sighed and explained what he knew so far. When he was done, Naruto nodded and looked towards the lake where Pakkun was still sniffing around. Suddenly, he looked up and barked. Naruto and Kakashi flew round and started running after Pakkun, Sai following. At last the caught up to Pakkun and he told them,<br>"I caught on Sakura's scent, it seems she left here yesterday afternoon with 2 other people. I'm still not sure on who the chakra I found before belongs too, and it seems another person has joined them. Both are extremely powerful. Akatsuki perhaps?"  
>Naruto's eyes widened in shock and stuttered,<br>"W-Why would Akatsuki want S-Sakura-Chan?"  
>Kakashi thought for a moment then replied,<br>"Perhaps they want to use her to get you to go to them,"  
>By now Naruto's eyes were bulging out of his sockets. Pakkun interrupted,<br>"I'm sorry to be the one to say this, but there are no signs that her chakra had been spiking, so she had gone with them willingly,"  
>Naruto shook his head furiously.<br>"No."  
>He said firmly,<br>"I don't believe Sakura would go with Akatsuki willingly, there must be something you missed,"  
>He looked at Pakkun pleadingly, tears forming in his eyes,<br>"Anything… Please…"  
>He whispered the last part and hung his head. Silver droplets fell to the ground beneath him and his back started to shake furiously. Kakashi put a comforting hand on his shoulder,<br>"Don't worry Naruto, we'll get to the bottom of this and bring Sakura home."


	9. Chapter 9

Tobi skipped ahead of Deidara and Sakura humming to himself a random tune he made up as he went along. He turned and skipped backwards, stopped humming and said,  
>"SEMPAI! I CAN SEE THE BASE! ITACHI'S ON DUTY!"<br>Beside her she felt Deidara tense, she looked at him and could see he had wrinkled his nose and his brows were furrowed together.  
>"Dei, whats wrong?"<br>She asked, worry lining her voice.  
>"I just don't like that Uchiha, un,"<br>He replied. Sakura tensed at the word Uchiha and felt a lump in the back of her throat forming.  
>"Sasuke…"<br>She said under her breath.  
>"Whats that, un?"<br>Deidara looked down at her worry creeping onto his features.  
>"Nothing, it doesn't matter,"<br>She smiled up at him, he smiled back making his face flawless again.  
>"Good, un. He's not so bad, his attitudes just irritating though. Stone faced bastard."<br>Sakura chuckled at the small comment he made at the end and he knotted his face in confusion. She just chuckled again and hugged him. He hugged her back, still confused, but let it pass because he could see the base now himself, and Itachi sitting on a rock looking straight at them, Sharringan activated. Not that it was ever off. Beside him he heard Sakura gasp. He turned to look at her and saw she had tears in her eyes, he stopped alarmed.  
>"Sakura! What's wrong?"<br>She looked up at him and the tears spilled from her lids. She whispered,  
>"Itachi… He looks just like <em>him<em>,"  
>Deidara was confused. Who was 'him'? He was about to ask her when she held up a hand and choked,<br>"I'll tell you another time, okay … ?"  
>She looked at him with pleading eyes. He nodded and they continued to head towards the base.<p>

They got there within 2 minutes. Deidara gave Itachi a nod and strolled into the base without waiting for a returned action. Sakura bowed to Itachi and followed Deidara lagging slightly behind him until they stopped at huge black doors with the red Akatsuki cloud in the centre. Deidara knocked and waited until a "Come in" came from behind them and he pushed them open. The doors were surprisingly quiet as they opened and the pair stepped inside, the doors shutting behind them, leaving them in complete darkness.

"Deidara… Sakura."  
>A dark voice greeted the two teens through the silence.<p>

Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Pakkun sat in a circle around a large fire in the middle of a clearing. They had been travelling all day and well into the night again and everyone was exhausted. Silence enveloped the camp as everyone stared aimlessly into the fire until Naruto broke the silence with something non of them were expecting.  
>"Kakashi-Sensei,"<br>Kakashi snapped his head up to look at Naruto, a confused look in his one visible eye,  
>"What is it Naruto … You haven't called me 'Sensei' in a long time …"<br>Naruto scratched the back of his head and giggled nervously,  
>"Force of habit,"<br>He answered simply,  
>Kakashi eyed him, Naruto continued,<br>"Well … I don't know if I'm _just _speaking for myself here …"  
>He shifted nervously,<br>"But …Well … I wanna know what's behind your mask !"  
>Everyone looked from Naruto to Kakashi, it was silent again.<p>

"Yeah Kakashi … In all the years I've know you, which is _a lot _… I've never seen what's behind your mask."  
>Everyone turned to Pakkun who'd spoken up. Kakashi sighed.<br>"I guess since it's just us … And you've all known me a relatively long time,"  
>He glanced at Sai, who looked mildly interested. He reached up to his mask, Naruto and Pakkun held their breaths.<br>"I suppose I could show you …"  
>He grasped the helm of his mask. By now Naruto and Pakkun were purple in the face and Sai looked fully interested. <p>

"Welcome back !"  
>Deidara recoiled slightly and opened his mouth to form an 'O'.<br>Sakura looked at him but snapped her head back up when the 'voice' broke the silence.  
>"Close your mouth Deidara it's not a good look !"<br>At this Deidara's mouth opened further. Sakura sighed and put her hands on her hips.  
>Through the darkness Pein watched her closely. He noticed how Deidara reacted to her putting her hands on her hips by shutting his mouth promptly and giving her an apologetic look. To this the pink haired Kunoichi removed her hands from her hips and smiled. A smile that reached her eyes and made them sparkle. It almost made him want to smile. Which was very rare indeed. He turned his attention back to Deidara, who was now smiling too. Pein allowed himself a small smile at the two lovebirds but it was quickly replaces with his usual, emotionless mask. He spoke again.<br>"The two of you will be sharing a room together, Tobi will now be sharing with Zetsu,"

Deidara's eyes lit up.  
>"You will both be sent on a mission exactly two weeks from today. I will give you the full details the day before, but in short, you are going to find Orochimaru and take his ring to give to Sakura, on the way there or the return journey, you can choose, you will perform an assassination for me."<br>Sakura visibly winced.  
>"Sakura, you will not need to carry out the assassination, you will just be the bait if you understand what I mean,"<br>Both cringed as they got his meaning but Sakura nodded weakly. Little did Pein know that it wasn't the assassination that Sakura was wincing for. She had been on many missions like that for Konoha. No, what was troubling her was going to Orochimaru. Wherever Orochimaru was … Sasuke wouldn't be far behind.  
>"You are both dismissed, you will find your Cloak and Bamboo hat in your room,"<br>With that the doors opened and they teen pair walked out.

Naruto, Pakkun and Sai's mouths were hanging so low that they were almost touching the floor, unable to digest what they saw infront of them. Naruto attempted to speak first.  
>"Ylohcukignfhist! Uoyerairlg!"<br>Came from the blondes mouth. Sai had now closed his mouth, forcefully, and was now holding his nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Kakashi had stood, and in one swift movement had removed his mask, jounin jacket and taken his headband off. He smiled slightly at the blonde whose nose was now trickling with blood. He laughed. It sounded like music, filling the camp with a cheerful atmosphere.

Naruto started running things through his head to try and make sense of all this. His old Sensei … Kakashi Hatake … Always wore a mask, jacket and headband … He was lazy, always late and possessed the Sharringan … He read ALL the time and never seemed to put his book down … But now … NOTHING makes sense !  
>"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?"<br>Naruto screamed! Mainly from his brain overload. He stood only to topple back down again as his vision went from white to black.  
>"Damn,"<br>He thought,  
>"Didn't think I'd lost that much blood…"<br>Kakashi giggled again.  
>"Surprised?"<br>All three gasped.  
>"Hell yeah!"<br>Naruto replied. A little louder than intended. Kakashi's delicate eyebrow raised a little.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because…"

"…"

"Your SUPPOSED to be a GUY!"


	10. Chapter 10

YES! Finally, I have updated ! WHOOP ! No more exams now till June ! Whayy ! Please enjoy ! I spent a while on this chapter, wasn't too sure where to go with it at first, but I think it's pretty good xD Please review ! Thankss …  
>-Gaarin96<p>

Deidara stopped outside a dark wood door and turned to Sakura.  
>"This will be our room, un!"<br>He said proudly a huge grin spreading across his face. Sakura smiled at him and silently begged him to open the door. Deidara's grin widened and he span round and grasped the handle. He quickly glanced back round to Sakura before bursting through the door. Sakura giggled at the blonde's enthusiasm and followed in behind him.

She closed the door behind herself, flicked the light switch and turned round. She gasped at the sight. The room was huge. It was about the size of 3 master bedrooms put together. There were three queen-sized beds in the room with white silk covers on them and the floor was dark, glossy wood. A large rug that was black and had red clouds over it rested in the centre of the room. The walls were white and almost every inch of the walls had been painted with bright colours and beautiful patterns. Sakura walked up to the wall nearest to her and touched the tips of her fingers to a blue and silver eagle. Its wings were in the midst of being unfolded and each feather had been painted individually with different shades of blue. Its elegant head was facing to the left with the beak open slightly. It was beautiful.

Deidara came up behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and she whispered.  
>"Who painted this?"<p>

Deidara lifted his head too look at her and found her green pools still focused on the bird.  
>"I did, un,"<br>He replied. Her green eyes widened and she squirmed round in his arms so she was facing him.  
>"It's beautiful!"<br>She breathed.

Kakashi sat down. Her hair, now being loose from its usual spiked up position, reached down to just above her waist. It was a soft grey colour with a hint of blue that gave it a radiant glow. Her nose was small and had tiny freckles that went over the bridge of it. Her lips were full and a rosy pink colour that matched her hair perfectly. Her eyelashes were pitch black and very long giving her a look of innocence, while her eyes glinted mischievously, the sharringan still possessing her left eye. Her body had curves in all the right places and although it was a males uniform, Kakashi managed to carry it perfectly.

"Kakashi… Why are you a girl…?"  
>Pakkun had decided to voice what Naruto and Sai were thinking. She sighed.<p>

"Because Pakkun… If you were a girl from my clan, Konoha didn't accept you into its Anbu training facilities."  
>Her voice sounded like smooth silk and circled the 3 boys bodies as she spoke, making them shiver, with what though, they didn't know.<p>

"What do you mean from your clan?"  
>Naruto spoke next.<p>

"See, Naruto, my clan isn't a normal clan, like the Hyuuga's or Uchiha's are, my clan was special. Well, to be more specific, the women of my clan."  
>She blinked, her long eyelashes fluttered and she darted her eyes sideways, not looking at the boys infront of her.<br>"You see my clan, the Hatake clan, were a very small group of ninja that possessed a unique ability, like any other clan, yes, but our ability is not something that should be taken lightly, especially since it's only the women that could use it."

Naruto, Sai and Pakkun silently egged Kakashi to go on.

"My clan, possessed a beast that only we could control, and that it would listen to. Again to be more precise, it would only listen to the women of our clan. Why, I still don't know to this day. But the beast is very dangerous and if it escapes the world will be at risk. It is just as powerful as a tailed beast."

Naruto's eyes visibly widened. He knew all to well the power that Kakashi was currently speaking of.

"That still doesn't explain why you wouldn't be allowed into Anbu or why you were pretending to be a guy…"  
>Sai was the one who spoke. Kakashi looked back up to face the 3 of them and said.<p>

"We weren't allowed into Anbu because the beast was sealed into a scroll, and then sealed into a different woman every 3 years. But we weren't allowed to tell anyone other than the clans elders who decided who was to have the scroll sealed inside them. Not even that persons parents. So for that reason we weren't allowed into Anbu, for Konoha elders feared that a woman with the beast sealed inside her would get out of control in the Anbu's strict training regime and the beast would go on a rampage. For this reason, I decided to hide my figure and live my life as a man, because there was nothing more I wanted than to be an Anbu officer."

"So if you had to hide your gender to get into Anbu… Then that means that you must have the scroll sealed within you… Right Kakashi-Sensei?"

"That's right Naruto. The scroll is sealed with in me and has been for the last 20 years."

Naruto's mouth dropped open.  
>"But Kakashi! I though you said that it was swapped every 3 years!"<p>

"I did Naruto, but I am the last of my clan."

Sakura opened her eyes and yawned. She turned to face Deidara who was still sleeping. A small amount of drool was seeping its way out of the corner of his mouth. She smiled to herself, she found herself doing that a lot lately. She brushed a stray golden hair out of Deidara's face and sighed. She wasn't used to these late mornings! Not that she was complaining, but she hadn't quite got into the routine of it yet.

Sakura had been at the base for 3 days now, and was yet to be introduced to everyone. She wasn't allowed to leave the room yet according to Deidara, but she didn't know why. She'd been cooped up in this room, and she needed to get out and stretch her legs. She gave Deidara a peck on his cheek and quietly rolled from the bed. She stretched her arms and yawned before tiptoeing to the door. She opened it as quietly as she could and slipped out, quickly shutting the door behind her.

She looked down the hall and started off. Suddenly her stomach growled extremely loud, she looked down and hushed it before thinking,  
>"Looks like I'm heading to the kitchen first."<p>

Sakura knew the layout of the base pretty well, it wasn't too hard. She'd been looking at it closely as Deidara had led them to his room, well, their room now. Finally she came to the door she was looking for. She opened it and walked in.

She had entered the living room, which was very stylish and comforting. The walls were painted light brown and the floor was a dark painted wood. A bit like that in her room. There were 2 dark leather sofas and 4 matching seats in the centre of the room that all faced at an angle to face each other, but still forward. In the wall infront of these was a huge marble fireplace that was currently on and gave the room a heated glow and made Sakura feel warm inside. She shivered happily and walked to the clear doorframe in the wall that led through to the kitchen. She was just about to take a step through when she felt someone's eyes on her. She stiffened and turned round slowly, hoping, praying that it wasn't Deidara.

Her prayers had been answered and she turned to be face to face with bright violet eyes. She jumped back and let out a small squeal before clamping her hands over her mouth, her chest moving up and down heavily. The man infront of her let out a laugh and leant against the doorway, where the door would have been. He looked her up and down before nodding to himself.

"And you are?"  
>He said. Sakura moved her hands from her mouth and eyed the man, debating weather or not to answer. He had silver hair that was slicked back and away from his face, which came to just above his shoulders. He didn't have an Akatsuki cloak, nut she could tell he was from the Akatsuki by the ring on his left index finger, the same place where Deidara's was, only on the other hand, and Dei's said Blue, not Three, like this guys. He didn't have a top on, only some baggy black pants that were hanging dangerously low at his waist. Round his neck there was a long silver chain with a pendant on the end. A circle with a triangle in the centre.<br>"What a strange necklace…"  
>She thought to herself.<br>Sakura was quickly brought back into reality again by the person speaking.  
>"Like what you see?"<br>Sakura started and looked away, a blush on her face, realising that she had been staring at the guy's chest while thinking with herself.

The man chuckled and pushed his weight of the door frame, walking past Sakura and heading for the fridge, he opened it and routed round, while muttering under his breath about 'never having nothing to fucking snack on around her' before closing the fridge door, an apple in hand. He took a bite before repeating his earlier question.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Who are you?"  
>"Sakura huh? Well, I'm Hidan. Pleased to fucking meet you."<br>He stuck his hand out, an idiotic, impish grin on his face. Sakura took it and was quickly pulled into the mans arms. He put his mouth to her neck and bit, drawing blood. Sakura struggled and attempted to get away, but Hidan had a firm grip on her. He lapped at the blood before moving his mouth to her ear.  
>"Why the fuck is a pretty thing like you, in a base full of big, bad S-Class criminals hmm?"<p>

Sakura struggled against him again, but it was in vain. She thought about using her chakra enhanced punches to turn his insides to mush, but thought it wouldn't be a good idea to have Pein mad at her for killing another one of his members, especially since she was one now. There would be no way for her to get away, and no doubt, Pein would kill her without hesitation.  
>"I'm here because Deidara found me and Pein asked me to join, so I did."<br>She said bitterly. Hidan loosened his grip on her and flipped her round so she was facing him.  
>"Ahhh, I see."<br>He said seductivly.  
>"Your Deidara's new toy are you…"<br>"New toy?"  
>She said, more to herself, than Hidan. She looked up at him.<br>"What do you mean by 'new toy'?"  
>She asked, hurt plastered clearly on her features.<p>

"Oh you didn't know?"  
>Hidan asked innocently.<br>"Deidara has a new girl toy practically every other week. Seems you're the newest catch. When he's done fucking you, he'll blow you up with his so-called fucking art. Blowing things up, how the fuck can that be called art…"

By now Sakura had tears in her eyes. Hidan smiled inwardly and chose this moment to pounce.  
>"I think you should be with someone who deserves you more. Someone who wont discard you when he's done having fun…"<p>

Sakura sniffed and looked away from Hidan's stare.

"I don't believe you…"  
>She muttered.<p>

"What was that princess, I couldn't hear you…"

"I said I don't fucking believe you! As a matter of fact, I happen to LIKE Dei's art! I think it's beautiful, just like him! And for your information we haven't fucked yet so you're clearly chatting a load of bullshit!"  
>Tears spilled over her lids and she was shaking with frustration. Hidan pulled her closer and she let out a sob.<p>

"I know it must be hard for you to take this in right now, but believe me, it's the truth."

Sakura started to sob harder and made her hands into balls hanging limply at her sides.  
>"I don't… I won't believe you…"<br>She whispered.  
>"Shhhh."<br>Hidan said, a smile clearly plastered on his face, but Sakura couldn't see, because he had pushed her head into his chest.

"Hidan."  
>Hidan started at his name being called like that.<br>"SHIT!"  
>He thought.<br>"Busted!"

"Step. Away. From. Sakura."  
>Sakura tried to turn her head from Hidan's chest, but the man wouldn't let her.<br>"Dei!"  
>She whispered.<p>

"What the fuck are you gonna do pretty boy?"  
>Hidan laughed.<p>

"If you don't let go of her, I'll blow you into a million fucking tiny pieces that'll be so small, Kakuzu wont be able to put you back together again."

Hidan shivered at the threat. He'd never heard Deidara's voice so low or dangerous before. He loosened his grip on Sakura knowing full well that Deidara meant what he said.

Sakura had felt Hidan loosen his arms and fled to Deidara, she hugged his waist and muttering that she was sorry a million times over. Deidara stroked the top of her hair comfortingly.  
>"Don't worry about it."<br>He said, his voice now calm. He kissed her head and looked back at Hidan.  
>"Stay the fuck away from us, un."<p>

Hidan shrugged and waltzed past the pair, heading back to his room now doubt. Sakura looked up, her eyes still glinting with tears.  
>"I am so, so sorry Dei."<br>She whispered.  
>"I was only stretching my legs, I felt like a caged bird and I was hungry and I swear I didn't mean fo…. !"<br>Deidara silenced her by catching her in a kiss. She moaned into it and pushed her body against his. He moved his hands to her waist then pulled away.  
>"It's okay. You should have woken me up or just asked me if you wanted to leave the room. I only didn't want you to leave, for now obvious reasons."<br>He smiled and moved to sit her down at the table.  
>"Now… What do you want for breakfast hunny?"<br>He said with a wink.


	11. Chapter 11

Pein stood patiently in his office waiting for the pair who were about to be sent on their next assignment.  
>"Recruiting two important people… They better not fuck this mission up."<br>Pein stated to himself, just as his office door opened.  
>"Ah! Itachi, Kisame. Finally."<p>

"Sorry Pein, Kisame forgot to feed his aquarium so we had to go back to our room."

"It's fine. Now for your mission, I have gathered intelligence that Sasori is infact alive."

"But I thought that pink hair brat killed him?"  
>Kisame butted in.<p>

"That pink haired brat is now a part of the Akatsuki Kisame, and involved with Deidara, it would do you well not to speak ill of her."

Kisame gulped.

"And I do not know for certain, so you two are going to investigate and bring him back if he is."

"Done."  
>Itachi said.<p>

"Theres another person I would like you to get for me too."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.  
>"Who would this be?"<p>

"Besani Inuzuka, from the Inuzuka clan. She is a rouge ninja from Konoha. I picked you Itachi, because with your Sharringan and the way you know your way in and around the village you should be able to find her in no time."

"I understand Pein. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at dawn. Oh, and you might want to mention to Sasori that Sakura is in the Akatsuki. That'll be all."

Kisame and Itachi both raised their eyebrow questioningly, but left the room without saying a word.

"Itachi,"  
>"Hn,"<br>Kisame rolled his eyes, he was used to Itachi's unresponsive responses, but it still hurt sometimes, though the 8ft tall shark man would never admit to it.

"Why do you think Pein would want us to mention to Sasori that Sakura is in the Akatsuki?"

"What happened to 'pink haired brat'? And I honestly don't know, I was thinking the same thing myself…"  
>Wow, that was more than Kisame ever got out of Itachi in the base…<p>

"Oh, I just don't fancy going and getting my ass blown up by Deidara."

"So your scared?"

"HEY! I never said that!"

"But you are."

"No."

"Your answer was too fast Kisame, and you're my partner. And thought I may not act like it…"  
>They were in their shared room by now with the door closed.<br>"I do care about you."

Kisame stopped mid walk, making he Uchiha walk into him from behind. The huge shark man grinned showing all his pointed teeth, a small purple blush rising to his cheeks.

"Thanks Itachi. I care about you too."

"Hn,"

"…."

"…."

"Itachi?"  
>"Hn?"<br>"Why are you still pressed up against my back?"

Behind him he felt the Uchiha stiffen and move away from his back. He laughed slightly and flew round bringing Itachi into a rib crushing bear hug. Surprisingly Itachi hugged back. They embraced for a while before Kisame let go and said.  
>"I'm off for a shower. In a bit."<br>"See you soon Kisame,"  
>Itachi replied with a smile before turning to his wardrobe to find his and Kisame's things that they would both need for the mission, because Itachi knew that Kisame would forget something. Though he only packed the shark's things so he wouldn't have to put up with his wining. Well… At least that's what he told people.<p>

It was still dark when Itachi heard a loud ***THUNK*** on the floor, followed by a groan. He rolled his onyx eyed and flick on his reading lamp. Sure enough, Kisame was lying on the floor holding his head in one hand and his knee in the other. The next few seconds were a blur of 'HOLY SHITS' and laughter coming from the Uchiha.  
>"HOLY SHIT ITACHI! You just fucking LAUGHED!"<br>Kisame screeched, momentarily forgetting the pain in his knee and head.

"Of course I did your moron! You fell off your bed and landed on the floor, and you are now currently holding your head and knee! I must say, for a ninja that was completely unexpected!"

"Hn,"  
>Was Kisame's reply. He sat up slowly, still holding his head and glanced at the clock.<br>"It's 5:30 anyway Itachi, we may aswell get up and get ready to go and recruit Sasori and Besani."

"Agreed. I'm going to get a shower since someone took all the warm water last night…"

"Hey! In my defence I was only in the shower for an hour last night! Kakuzu mustn't have paid the damned water bill! Cheap bastard."  
>Itachi rolled his eyes, grabbed a towel and went for his shower.<p>

About 5 minutes later there was knock on his door. He sighed.  
>"Yes Kisame?"<br>"Umm… Is there any room for Mr Snuggle-Kins in your backpack Itachi…?"  
>Itachi smiled to himself.<br>"Of course Kisame, now let me shower in peace please."  
>"Thanks Itachi…"<p>

*Silence*  
>"Your welcome…"<p>

Kisame had his back to the door and was leaning against it, hugging Mr Snuggle-Kins to his broad chest. A sight that no-one would ever see apart from his Itachi-San. He allowed himself a small smile before rushing to Itachi's backpack and placing his beloved blue teddy inside it.

- 2 hours later -

"Were about 5 minutes away from Konoha's borderline."  
>"Finally!"<br>Kisame was getting tired of the chase. He just wanted to get Besani, Sasori, find the nearest river, ocean or lake and have fun!

"Kisame!"  
>Kisame was abruptly brought from his water imagery to look at Itachi.<br>"Yes Itachi?"  
>"There is a small house to the North-West of here, I think we should check it out."<br>"Okie-Dokie,"

When they reached the house, they found it wasn't a house at all, it was a small cottage. The walls were made from stone, and had been painted white a very long time ago, made obvious due to the fact it was more grey than white and it was flaking off everywhere. The door had been painted blue and the roof was made of grey slate. Itachi knocked and didn't wait before barging through the door. Kisame was taken aback a little by the Uchiha's patience but followed in after him. They walked straight into a hall with three doors coming off it. They decided to go through the first one, which led them to a living room. It was very dusty and the windows had old lace curtains covering them that had turned yellow with age. The sofa was very old and had springs coming from it and was a mouldy pink colour. There was no sign of life in this room, so they moved onto the second door. This room was the kitchen, and though it was cleaner than the living room, it was still pretty manky. The worktops and dining table had been wiped down, but there were about 10 inches of dust on the top of the fridge and there was a funny smell coming from inside it. Not wanting to find out they moved onto the final room. Which turned out to be someones bedroom. And that someone was in it. In nothing but a towel…

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"  
>The woman screeched.<br>"Calm down,"  
>Itachi stated.<br>"No I will NOT calm down! You have just walked into my house and walked in on me, when I'm in a fucking towel!"  
>"Damn! She sounds a little like Hidan!"<br>Kisame whispered to Itachi.  
>"Who the fuck is Hidan?"<br>"You heard that?"  
>Kisame stated.<br>"No shit Sherlock!"  
>"But how?"<br>"I have the hearing of a dog you know! Aswell as the good sense of smell. Speaking of which, the smell coming from you blue guy, ain't so grand… Smells a little like fish."

"So yeah, back to my point, who are you two?"  
>"I'm Itachi and this is Kisame."<br>"Itachi? Itachi Uchiha? I've heard of you!"  
>"I figured you would have."<br>Next thing Itachi knew he was being glomped by the beautiful blue haired girl.

"I think it's great what you did for your brother… But it must really hurt, having to trade his love for his hate, just to keep him alive…"  
>Itachi was speechless. How had she managed to figure out what he had done for Sasuke.<br>"How…?"  
>"Simple. It just doesn't make sense for you to just randomly kill your clan to test your strength and only leave your brother alive. I heard how you were with him before you killed your clan and figured that something wasn't right. I fit the pieces together and went to ask the elders about it. They told me that my idea was wrong and that I shouldn't waste my time on such things that were in the past, but I'm like a dog with a bone, excuse the pun, and wouldn't let it go. They eventually went mad with me and banished me from Konoha due to the fact that I'm too smart for my own good. So hear I am."<br>Itachi blinked and you could practically hear Kisame's brain trying to take in the information that had been given in such a small amount of time.

"Okay, so you got me. But tell anyone…"  
>He turned on his Mangekyo sharringan<br>"And you wont be forgiv…"  
>"Oh hush, I won't tell anyone, theres no need for you to try and go all bad ass Mangekyo on me! I'm just a curious person that's all, always having to stick my nose into something that doesn't sound right!"<p>

"Damn!"  
>Kisame laughed. And elbowed the Uchiha.<br>"She's feisty eyy Itachi!"  
>"Hn,"<br>Was Itachi's reply.  
>"So, Itachi, Kisame, what is it you want with me?"<br>"We're here to recruit you to the Akatsuki."  
>"Really? Awesome! Let me get dressed, find Shishi and pack my things. I'll be with you soon. Go and sit in the living room, make yourself some tea, whatever. I know this place is a shit hole, but its better than sleeping in a cave. See you in a few."<br>And with that she shut the door on the 2 men and the silently walked to the door they first walked into.

Kisame sat down on the mouldy pink sofa and heard a spring snap beneath his huge weight. He shot up from the couch, receiving a glare from Itachi, and a giggle from someone at the door.  
>"Shit! Besani! I'm so sorry…!"<br>She giggled again.  
>"It's fine, don't worry about it, besides, it not like anyone's going to be sitting on it that I know…"<p>

Kisame scratched the back of his head sheepishly.  
>"I'm still sorry…"<br>He said with a toothy grin.  
>Besani shook her head slightly and leant her weight against the doorframe. Another habit, Itachi noticed that Besani and Hidan seemed to have in common. He took this time to take a look at the ninja that Pein had so desperately wanted.<p>

Her hair was extremely short and a dark blue colour. She had a long fringe that swept to the left and almost covered her left eye and a small bang on the right side that framed her face perfectly. The fringe and small bang were a slightly lighter blue than the rest of her hair and it suited the Kunoichi well. Resting upon her spiky blue hair was a tiny midnight blue dog. Its eyes were currently closed and its back was rising and falling at a steady pace, giving the impression it was sleeping. Her dainty face was very pale, almost white and had the Inuzuka red fangs going down each cheek. Although her face seemed pale and innocent, she had a lot of piercings, enough to make Pein proud, and strangely enough, even though Itachi didn't really like piercings on women, they seemed to suit her very, very well. On her blue lips she had snakebites and on either side of her nose was 2 nose piercings. She also had her bridge done. Her ears had been pierced 3 times on both sides, each stretched to a different size. Her tongue had been pierced aswell as her smiley. Itachi wasn't particularly keen on the mouth piercings. It made him wonder how she would be able to kiss anyone… Wait! Why was he thinking such things! Why would that matter to him…!  
>"Back to reality Itachi!"<br>He told himself.

Aswell as the three piercings on her ear she also had the piercing known as the industrial, he knew that Pein had that particular piercing. Her eyes resembled that of a typical Inuzuka, yet instead of being the normal black, they were a piercing blue. They also seemed a lot bigger, and much more beautiful. Her outfit consisted of black knee-high boots with buckles going down the outside of them. She also wore crop leather v-neck jacket that revealed a netted vest underneath. And black leggings with blue stripes down the side of each leg. On both hands she had netted gloves that ended at her wrists and knuckles to match her vest.

"So when are we leaving?"  
>Besani asked, interrupting the silence that was currently enveloping them.<br>"Right now,"  
>Came Itachi's brisk reply.<br>"If your ready that is…"  
>Kisame added cautiously. Besani nodded.<br>"I was born ready,"  
>She said, a grin spreading across her face, revealing her smiley piercing.<br>"Good. Now all that's left is for you to slash your headband to sever all ties from your village."  
>Besani nodded again.<br>"I understand."  
>She took out a kunai from her backpack at her side and removed her Konoha headband from around her neck. She moved over the sofa and plonked herself down, hearing another 'pang' coming from within its mouldy depths. She placed the headband on her lap lovingly and stared at it a while. Finally she lifted the kunai and made a clean slash straight through the middle of the leafs symbol. She smiled.<br>"That felt good!"  
>Kisame grinned goofily at her and all three ninjas walked towards the flaking blue door.<p>

As they exited, Besani turned round to face the 3 doors that led into the place she had called home for the past 2 years, she smiled to herself and mouthed a quick 'thank you' to no one before shutting the door and sighing heavily. Ahead of her she could see Itachi and Kisame's figures getting further away. She squeezed the door handle lovingly before slinging her backpack onto her back and taking after the 2 S-Class criminals. She laughed out loud, realising that she too, was now one of these S-Class criminals, and boy was she glad!


	12. Chapter 12

Besani yawned and stretched. The midnight blue dog, still resting on her spiky blue hair, copied her actions perfectly. Kisame looked at the girl, then to the dog known as Shishi, or translated as Beast. Kisame didn't quite understand why, the dog was pathetically small, and didn't really seem like he could do much else, other than sleep, eat and piss. Shishi seemed to know that he was being thought about or at least stared at because he opened one large eye lazily. His blood red iris staring straight into Kisame's grey ones. All of a sudden, the dog let out a blood curling scream before jumping off Besani's head and turned to face the east, his midnight blue fur standing on it's end, fangs bared at the forest that now faced him. Besani jumped up and was at Shishi's side in an instant.  
>"What is it boy?"<br>She asked, concern lining her voice. Her small companion whimpered back a reply, all the while Besani nodding her head. She turned to face Itachi and Kisame.  
>"It seems that someone is going to emerge from that forest in the next half an hour, perhaps it would be best if we got off, to save the trouble of any fighting?"<p>

"We know who it is that's going to be coming from that forest, and that's who were waiting for."  
>Itachi finally replied simply.<p>

Besani raised a delicate eyebrow but told Shishi to calm down anyway, picked up the small dog, and put him back to his original place on the top of her head. Said dog yawned and stretched his front paws, before retracting them and placing his small head on them, and closing his eyes once more.

A comfortable silence filled the camp as they waited for the person to emerge from the trees. Finally, Besani's patience got the better of her.  
>"Who is it we're waiting for?"<br>"Someone else who belongs to the Akatsuki, that we thought was dead."  
>Itachi replied calmly.<br>"Is it another girl?"  
>Besani asked hopefully.<br>"Nope, it's a guy called Sasori. Quite a creepy fellow. Very silent and always seems to ride around in a puppet…"  
>Came Kisame's reply. Besani's face fell.<br>"So I'm the only girl in the Akatsuki then?"  
>"No. Theres Konan and Sakura too."<br>"Sakura? Sakura Haruno?"  
>"Yes. Why do you know her?"<br>"Yeah! She was my best friend, until I was forced to leave the village!"  
>She sighed happily.<br>"At least I won't be alone!"

Just then, a rustle came from behind them. Besani started a bit, but Itachi and Kisame didn't seem all to bothered, so she decided to ignore it.  
>"Sasori."<br>Itachi said suddenly.  
>"Itachi."<br>Came a deep reply from behind Besani.  
>"Why are you here waiting for me?"<br>"Because we thought you were dead, till Pein got some info that you weren't really dead, so he sent us out to get you, and Besani here."  
>At the mention of her name, Besani swivelled round to face the guy named Sasori. His skin tone was very dark and he had a pointed mask that covered his mouth. He had a plain black cloak covering his entire body, which seemed pretty large. His hair was black and in strips, sticking up in different directions away from his head. All of a sudden a tail, much like that of a scorpion, which Besani found ironic, due to his name, came from out of his cloak and headed straight for her. She saw it coming, but didn't bother to flinch or move away, she didn't think that the guy would randomly attack her for no reason, so she thought that Sasori was just testing her. If the tail did hit her, then it wouldn't do any serious damage she noticed, from the angle it was coming at her from. If it was poisoned, well, she could just get Sakura to make an antidote back at the base. She knew that antidotes were one of the pink haired girls speciality.<p>

The tail stopped just before it reached her. Besani nodded and confirmed her suspicions. He had just wanted to see how well she could handle it. Slowly, she reached out with her hand and grasped the tail gently. She brought it up to her face and studied it carefully. She nodded again, the tail was poisoned. She released the tail and it slowly went back to hide into the folds of Sasori's black cloak. Besani stood and walked over to Sasori.  
>"Hi,"<br>She said politely.  
>"I'm Besani. And your Sasori right? Of the red sand? Pleased to meet you."<br>She giggled.  
>"And Hiruko."<br>Sasori grunted from within Hiruko and replied.  
>"Good, at least you're polite, and not a hyperactive brat. Nice to meet you Besani."<br>"Awww, Sasori, you missed Deidara?"  
>Kisame said in a baby voice. Hiruko's head swung round to meet Kisame's gaze and he growled.<br>"Why would I miss that blonde haired brat and his so called art."  
>Kisame rolled his eyes.<br>"Now I take it since Pein knows I'm alive, he wants me join the Akatsuki again?"  
>Itachi nodded.<br>"Well I'm not."  
>Came Sasori's firm reply.<br>"Well, Pein said he thought you might say that so he told us to tell you that Sakura has joined the Akatsuki."  
>Inside Hiruko Itachi, Kisame and Besani heard Sasori muttering angrily under his breath.<br>"Fine, I'll come back."  
>Sasori said before dragging himself past them all and headed in the direction towards the Akatsuki base. Kisame gave Itachi a look as if to say 'wtf' before receiving a shrug and a,<br>"Hn."  
>He rolled his eyes.<br>"Come on then, Sasori's got a quite a distance ahead of us now, which is an achievement because he's in that darn puppet. Things would so much quicker if he wasn't."  
>Besani looked at Kisame and said.<br>"Well why not ask him if he'll get out and run with us then?"  
>"Because…"<br>Kisame shuddered.  
>"I dread to think what he would do… He practically never left that puppet, only when he was around the base."<br>She shrugged.  
>"Fine, if your gonna be a wuss about it. I'll ask him for you."<br>Kisame shuddered again.  
>"It's your funeral."<br>Besani rolled her eyes and bounded ahead of Itachi and Kisame, catching up with Sasori/Hiruko in no time. Sasori didn't bother to look up from his place inside Hiruko.  
>"Is there a reason your so close to me?"<br>"Well, I was wondering, to save time and all that, because I know how much you hate waiting, would you mind coming out of Hiruko and running with us all. See, I really want to get back the base as quickly as possible. If you don't want to carry Hiruko's scroll, I can put it in my backpack for you."  
>She added with a smile. Sasori stopped suddenly.<p>

"Shit."  
>Kisame said to Itachi who were quite a ways behind Sasori and Besani.<p>

Hiruko turned to face Besani. She just looked at him, calm as ever.  
>"You know, anyone who knew me would be scared shitless to ask something like that of me."<br>"But I do know you, and I know that. You can practically hear Kisame screaming 'shit' for me in his head."  
>From within Hiruko Sasori raised an eyebrow. This girl was so different, she treated him like he was her equal, and didn't act scared of him. She wasn't hyperactive or stuck up, yet she was different. It made him want to do what she had asked him to do.<p>

A couple of minutes later, several clicks could be heard coming from Hiruko. By now Itachi and Kisame had caught up with them. Hiruko's back was flung open and Sasori stepped out from the puppet. Kisame's jaw nearly hit the floor. Sasori shut his puppets back, did some hand seals and Hiruko disappeared in a poof of smoke, no doubt into the scroll that Sasori was holding in his hands. He chucked the scroll to Besani and she caught it with her left hand.  
>"Keep your end of the bargain. You can carry Hiruko for me. But lose him and I swear…"<br>Itachi butted in.  
>"Theres no point in threatening her, I tried that when I first met her."<br>Sasori raised a now red eyebrow.  
>"Why did you threaten her Itachi?"<br>"No reason! It doesn't matter!"  
>Itachi mentally slapped himself.<br>"Come on Itachi tell me."  
>"He walked on me when I was in a towel, and because I didn't know who he was, I attacked him. Then he tried to threaten me by saying that if I ever attacked him again, he'd try and go all Mangekyo bad ass on me, but as he said it didn't work."<br>Itachi inwardly sighed. This girl was very useful in a sticky situation. Sasori frowned but didn't question any further.  
>"Well, lets get going then shall we?"<br>Besani said, excitement clinging to every word.  
>"Lets."<br>Sasori agreed. Itachi just 'Hn'd' and Kisame nodded. And with that, the four ninja took off.

After 3 hours of solid travelling Kisame was starting to get bored. And everyone knew it. He kept sighing heavily and Besani got tired of it. She stopped abruptly, everyone stopped a mere few feet infront of her, giving her questioning looks. She said.  
>"I'm bored of Kisame's wining, so were going to find the nearest river and let him get it out of his system."<br>Kisame's eyes lit up, but dulled again as soon as Itachi opened his mouth.  
>"No."<br>He said simply. Besani raised and eyebrow and smirked to herself, and idea popping into her head.  
>She put her hands on her hips and walked up to Itachi swaying them as she walked. When she reached him she looked at him with huge eyes and pouted, before putting a hand on his stomach, and trailing it up to his chest, leaving it there and tracing small circles.<br>"Please Itachi-Kun,"  
>She said seductively.<br>"For me…"  
>She battered her eyelashes. The sight before him was just too much. He pushed Besani away before he got a nosebleed and said.<br>"Fine. But I'm not going. I'll wait here, you have half an hour."  
>Besani and Kisame squealed in delight and started to run off to the east. Itachi and Sasori stayed where they were. Sasori looked from Itachi to the blue haired girl running off into the distance, his mouth open slightly.<p>

Itachi gave his nose a final wipe on his sleeve before sitting down on the grass. Sasori sat down too.  
>"Itachi…?"<br>"Hn."  
>"That girl has you wrapped round her little finger, and you've only known her half a day."<br>Itachi looked at Sasori before 'hn'ing' him again.  
>"I only agreed because Kisame was annoying me too."<br>"Sure you did."  
>Came Sasori's reply.<br>"She seems to have something on you too you know."  
>Sasori looked at the Uchiha eyebrow raised.<br>"How so?"  
>He questioned.<br>"For one you got out of the puppet for her when she asked you too without poisoning her and using her for one of your puppets."  
>The red head shot Itachi a glare. The Uchiha ignored it and continued.<br>"Plus you're now waiting for her, and everyone knows how much you hate waiting."  
>His glare intensified.<br>"Hn."

"At least I didn't get a nosebleed from her swagging up to me."  
>"That's because she didn't swag up to you. And I didn't get a nosebleed… I nearly did."<br>It was clear that the red head wasn't going to win this, so he dropped it and decided to lie back into the grass.

-With Besani and Kisame-

Besani giggled. They'd found a small lake not too far from Itachi and Sasori, and all 3 were having a whale of a time. Kisame had stripped himself of his cloak, mesh shirt, sandals and Samehada. Besani had lost her Leather jacket, boots and mesh shirt, though she left the bandages covering her chest on. And they were now currently splashing eachother in the middle of the lake.  
>"How longs it been Kisame?"<br>Besani asked.  
>"No idea."<br>Came the shark mans reply. Shishi barked from the waters edge.  
>"How come Shishi isn't coming in?"<br>"He doesn't know how to swim,"  
>Kisame grinned.<br>"What…?"  
>Besani questioned.<br>"Let's show him!"  
>Before she could protest, Kisame had grabbed her hand and was pulling her towards Shishi. Besani rolled her eyes and let Kisame pull her to the whimpering Yorkie at edge of the lake. She gently picked up Shishi before setting him down in the water, still keeping a firm hold on him. The Yorkie whimpered and started to move his legs in the water. Besani loosened her grip on him, but still held him, in case he lost it and started to drown.<p>

As Shishi got bolder in the water, Besani let go of him completely and watched as he started to swim towards the centre on the lake, using his tail to make him go in the direction he wanted. Kisame and Besani grinned at eachother before taking off after the dog and resumed their water fight from before.

Finally after goodness knows how long, they decided it was time to get out. Being lazy Besani just shoved her leather jacked and mesh shirt into her backpack, along with Kisame's. His cloak wouldn't fit in there though, so he was stuck carrying that and Samehada.  
>"Shit."<br>Kisame stated suddenly. Besani looked up at him.  
>"What?"<br>She asked. Kisame was staring ahead of them.  
>"I think we were a little longer than half an hour…"<br>Besani looked to where Kisame was looking and felt herself mirror Kisame's earlier word.  
>"Shit."<br>Ahead of them Itachi and Sasori were standing, both with their arms folded, and not looking too pleased… Besani wracked her brain thinking for an excuse before looking down at her current situation. She was soaking wet, in nothing else other than bandages and leggings. She smiled.  
>"Kisame,"<br>He focused his attention to her.  
>"I'll handle this."<br>Kisame raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. He didn't fancy getting turned into sushi just yet…

Besani set Shishi down next to her before bounding ahead of Kisame waving. Kisame's eyebrow raised further but he kept behind her, he didn't want to interrupt whatever she was planning to do to save their skin.  
>Besani reached Itachi and Sasori pretty fast and stopped a good few ft infront of them.<br>"Itachi… Sasori… I can explain…"  
>"The please do."<br>Besani rolled her eyes inwardly. Did the Uchiha have to be sol cold all the time?  
>"Well… You see, Kisame and I were having so much fun in the lake, that time completely got away from us… But when we realised how long we'd actually been we threw everything we could fit into my backpack before setting off here as fast as we could. Hence why I'm only in my bandages, leggings, and I'm soaking wet…"<br>She turned her head away, but kept her eyes slyly on the Uchiha and Sasori, hopefully this would work…

She breathed a sigh of relief as both Itachi's and Sasori's eyes travelled down to her body. Under their gaze she moved her body slightly and heard both men whirl round to face away from her, no doubt to stop a nosebleed. Behind them she punched the air before gaining her composure and turning to Kisame to give him a thumbs up. Only to find him on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him.  
>Itachi spun back round to face Besani first.<br>"It's okay, lets just go."  
>And for the second time, after Kisame and Sasori had composed themselves and Besani had placed Shishi back to his spot on her head. All four ninja took off.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura walked through the open door behind Tobi and looked at everyone, who were

staring at her. She took her place at the table and stayed silent, everyone still looking

at her.

By now Sakura had been introduced to everyone and had been there for 10 days. In that

time she had gotten to know everyone very well. Apart from Kisame and Itachi,

because they were currently on a mission.

–Flashback-

"Come on Sakuraa !"

"Go away."  
>"No. We're going to the living room to meet everyone."<br>She sighed.  
>"I'm tired though!"<br>"Tough, come on. Everyone wants too meet you. Mainly because Tobi wont stop going on about you. But still. They're all nosy bastards and won't leave me alone about it."  
>Sakura groaned.<br>"Fine."  
>She threw the covers off herself before heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out, Deidara was dressed in some baggy black pants and a mesh shirt. His hair was down, and his scope was off. She dropped the towel from around herself and stepped over to Deidara's draw. After a few minutes of rummaging she pulled out a large, baggy white T-shirt with 'Bang' written on the centre, her bandages and a pair of laced panties. Deidara wolf whistled and Sakura rolled her eyes. She wrapped the bandages round herself and slipped the panties on. She pulled the T-shirt over her head and found it reached to just above her knees. She sighed contentedly before moving onto their now shared walk in wardrobe. She swung the doors open and headed to the left before opening a small compartment and reaching in. She rummaged round for a while before pulling out a thick black belt. She slipped it around her slender waist and fastened it tightly. Finally she pulled at the top above the belt gently, so it sagged over the belt slightly. She shut the small compartment before moving over to her shoe rack. Deidara had gone shopping for her 3 days ago, and had got her some new red ninja sandals, a pair of black heels and a few pairs of black and white pumps. She picked up a black pair and slipped them on before waltzing out of the closet and shutting the doors behind her. Deidara raised an eyebrow.<br>"I swear I've seen that top somewhere, un…"  
>Sakura laughed and decided to play along.<br>"Have you? Hmm, I can't think where…"  
>She turned to face the hairdryer and blasted her hair without brushing it. When she was done her hair was coming down in waves, having grown it again it reached to just below her shoulder blades. She stood and sighed before walking over to Deidara and hugging him.<br>"Come on then."  
>He said whilst dragging her out the door.<br>Sakura stepped into the living room behind Deidara.  
>"Everyone, this is Sakura."<br>Deidara stepped to the side to reveal her.  
>"Sakura, this is everyo…"<br>"SAKURA-CHAN!"  
>Everyone around her gasped as she was latched onto by Tobi. Except for Deidara, he just sighed and sat down on the sofa. The Akatsuki's jaws dropped further when the pink haired beauty hugged Tobi back.<br>"Hey Tobi,"  
>She said gently. The masked man looked up at her, a tear falling from the hole.<br>"I missed you Sakura-Chan!"  
>Tobi managed through sniffles. Sakura laughed quietly and hugged Tobi closer.<br>"I missed you too Tobi."  
>Finally Tobi let her go and went to sit down in the centre of the floor on his own. Sakura found this puzzling because there was plenty of room to sit on the sofas, so she asked him,<br>"Tobi…"  
>He looked up,<br>"Why are you sat on your own in the middle of the floor?"  
>Tobi hung his head,<br>"Because everyone thinks I'm annoying…"  
>He sniffled. Sakura's heart fell, the sight was too adorable. Ignoring Deidara, she went and sat next to the orange masked man.<br>"S-Sakura-Chan…?"  
>Tobi questioned.<br>"I don't think it's very fair too leave you out Tobi, so I'm coming to sit by you. Is that okay?"  
>"Of course Sakura-Chan!"<br>The whole group was still staring open mouthed. Sakura sighed.  
>"I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno. I was forced to come here today to meet you all. Thought I know a couple of you…"<br>She glanced at Itachi then Hidan.  
>"But I figured it was about time anyway, I've been cooped up in our room like a bird."<br>Hidan looked away and pouted, and Itachi just kept his eyes glued to her.  
>"How do you know my ass-hole of a partner?"<br>Kakuzu spoke up.  
>"We met in the kitchen a couple of days ago…"<br>Hidan's pout grew larger. She giggled which received a glare from the silver haired man.  
>"Hidan…"<br>Silence.  
>"Hidan…"<br>Silence.  
>"Hidan!"<br>"What bitch?"  
>"I just want to ask if we can start again?"<br>"Yeah yeah, whatever."  
>She smiled.<br>"Thanks."  
>"… So yeah, I'm Kakuzu, the Akatsuki banker, bounty hunter and ex medic now that you're here. And partner to Hidan."<br>"I'm Kisame, the 8ft tall shark man and an ex swordsman of the mist. Oh and I'm partnered with Itachi."  
>"I'm Hidan! I'm a proud Jashinist and masochist and my partner is the guy who's addicted to money…"<br>"I'm Itachi Uchiha, I killed my whole clan at 13 accept for my brother."  
>Sakura winced.<br>"Who was your team-mate if I'm correct? Along with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki? And my partner is Kisame Hoshigaki."  
>"I'm Pein, and this is Konan. We're the leaders of Akatsuki and are partnered with eachother."<br>Nice to meet you all Sakura said with a smile.  
>"Wait a second…"<p>

All of a sudden what seemed like a giant venus fly trap rose up from the floor and opened to reveal a two toned man. One side was black, the other white.

"We're Zetsu, we work alone but with eachother, and occasionally with Tobi… Only because we cant eat him…"  
>"… Nice too meet you Zetsu…"<br>Tobi leaned over to Sakura.  
>"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, you get used to Zetsu-San."<br>–Half and hour and two bottles of Sake each later-  
>"! So you *hic* really stab yourself *hic* to kill your *hic* enemy?"<br>Sakura slurred.  
>"Yuuuuuuuuuup!"<br>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! That's sooo stoopid! *hic*"  
>"Come on Saku-Honey-Bear! I want to go to bed!"<br>"Okay Dei-Chan…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Dei-Chan! I'm sooo funny!"  
>Hidan slapped her on the back.<br>"Yuuuuuuuuuup!"  
>"HAHAHAHAA!"<br>Deidara picked Sakura up bridal style before walking out the room with her, banging her head on the frame in the process. When they reached their shared room, Deidara set Sakura down on the bed.  
>"Your not really drunk are you."<br>"Nope. I used my medical jutsu to null the effect as soon as it entered my body. Your not either."  
>Deidara laughed.<br>"Nope, I was drinking water!"  
>She laughed.<br>"Come on then, I wanna go to sleep."  
>Sakura got under the covers, Deidara following suit.<br>"So what do you think?"  
>"Of the guys?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"It's so strange, they don't seem like S-Class criminals, they just seem like normal ninja, drinking laughing and talking like they've just come from a mission. It's so strange, but I'm already attached to them all."<br>She replied with a grin.

-End of Flashback-

After about 10 minutes of silence, and staring, Sakura's temper got the better of her and she screeched,  
>"What the hell is going on?"<br>No answer, Sakura twitched and continued,  
>"Why is every Akatsuki member here apart from Konan... But including Leader? If it was a meeting, I'm sure it would have started by now!"<br>Her chest was moving up and down and she had gone slightly red in the face, her knuckles white from grabbing the table so hard. Everyone continued to stare at her, then turned to Pein, surprisingly, it wasn't him who answered,  
>"We're going to play Strip Poker Sakura-Chan!"<br>Everyone shot round to look at Tobi who had spoken up, including Pein. Sakura could do nothing but leave her jaw hanging open,  
>"Strip Poker?"<br>She repeated,  
>"B-But then, where's Konan? Surely I can't be expected to play on my own! I mean, I'm crap when it comes to down to luck games, because frankly, I have non!"<br>"Konan is currently out on a singular mission, yes you are expected to play, but not on your own, you will be playing with all of us. About your lack of luck, I have no comment,"

Pein's cool voice rang out and cut the tension building at the table. Sakura's mouth had fallen open again and was stuttering,

"I'd close my mouth if I was you, unless you want to catch flies... Besides, if we're playing Strip Poker, someone might get ideas..."

Kakuzu shrugged and looked over at Hidan who was gawming at Sakura's 'O' shaped mouth, clearly deep in thought. Sakura followed Kakuzu's gaze and shut her mouth quickly when she realised what he was saying,  
>Hidan turned and looked elsewhere when he figured they were talking about him. Sakura sighed,<p>

"Do I have to play...?"

Pein looked at her and said,

"Unless you would rather clean the base for the next 2 months,"

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but was cut off,

All by yourself, including each of our rooms, which means looking through our personal stuff... Who knows what you might find..."  
>Everyone around the table shifted uncomfortably which told Sakura they each had things they wanted to hide. She shivered at what they could be and quickly pushed the thoughts back. She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples,<p>

"I guess I have no choice then,"

She smiled weakly, and all the guys cheered, apart from Pein, he just smiled.

"Ugh, who knew you were _ALL_ such big pervs!"  
>"So with that established… Let's start!"<br>Hidan said excitedly.

"How much longer till we get too the base?"  
>"About half an hour to go."<br>Besani sighed. She was getting bored of running and just wanted to sleep.  
>"Kisame?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I'm not sure if you'll know, but who will I share a room with? Because as far as I know, I don't have a partner."<br>"Can't tell ya sorry kitten."  
>"….. Kitten…?"<br>"I dunno. Felt like a kitten moment…"  
>"Fair enough…"<p>

"Yayy! Tobi wins!"  
>Everyone stared at the orange masked man's hand that he had put down. Sure enough, he had a Royal Flush.<br>"Fuck…"  
>Hidan slammed his cards on the table and shifted his cloak off. Deidara grinned.<br>"The game has officially begun, un!"


	14. The End

OMG. I'm _SOOO_ sorry I haven't added anything for like... **MONTHS.** In all honesty, I totally forgot about this story! And I just came to tell you, that it's going to be discontinued for now. I've totally lost all inspiration for it and to be honest, it's not that great. I do have some more on it, but that's on my laptop, which is broken. If I ever find my inspiration again, I might finish it. But for now... It's discontinued.

Besides, I have coursework at the minute to focus on! I'm SUPER sorry to the guys who've favourited this, it means a lot! But when you lose it, you lose it. Know what I mean?

And to be honest, if it wasn't for Maria and her story, I wouldn't have been doing this! She reminded me when she uploaded hers! Go and check it out if you're a GrimmIchi fan. And even if you're not! It's called 'Don't Ever Leave' and her author name is 'Seriously-NotReallyMe'. She mentioned me in her little introduction! Squeeee! *loves on Maria*

Anyways. Again, I'm sorry for waiting this long to tell you and hopefully I will have more stories to come in the near future. Thank you guys and see you soon!

Gaarin~


End file.
